


[Podfic] (Still) Not In The Petticoat Line

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [16]
Category: Cotillion - Georgette Heyer, HEYER Georgette - Works
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, ace freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Aunt Augusta is mean, Kitty is distressed, and Freddy heroically comes to the rescue (albeit in his nightshirt)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Still) Not in the Petticoat Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024152) by [laallomri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laallomri/pseuds/laallomri). 



> Recorded as a Party Favor for blackglass for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thanks again to Pariaritzia for allowing me to record this! <3

## (Still) Not In The Petticoat Line

  


**Author:** Pariaritzia  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Cotillion  
  
**Pairing:** Kitty Charing/Freddy Standen  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Aunt Augusta is mean, Kitty is distressed, and Freddy heroically comes to the rescue (albeit in his nightshirt).  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bCotillion%5d%20\(Still\)%20Not%20In%20The%20Petticoat%20Line.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8024152) | **Wordcount:** 1109  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bCotillion%5d%20\(Still\)%20Not%20In%20The%20Petticoat%20Line.mp3) | **Size:** 6.3 MB | **Duration:** 6:55  

  
---  
  
 

 


End file.
